1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high frequency apparatus, such as an electronic tuner, and particularly it relates to a construction for attaching input and output external connection lead terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a high frequency apparatus, such as an electronic tuner, external connection lead terminals have been fixed in position by being individually press-fitted in apertures formed in the circuit board provided in such apparatus.
Such construction, however, has the following disadvantages:
(1) In the case where the circuit board is made of a hard material, such as glass epoxy resin, the press fitting of lead terminals has been difficult.
(2) In the case where the circuit board is thin, the lead terminal retaining force so low that the lead terminals tend to tilt or even slip off.
(3) If other components are first installed, it becomes difficult to set the circuit board on a jig to be used in press-fitting the lead terminals and there is much possibility of the components previously installed being damaged during press fitting of lead terminals.
(4) Conversely, if lead terminals are first installed, they form obstacles which sometimes make it impossible to set the circuit board on a device for placing the chip components.